1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode material for an organic semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device (hereinafter, also referred to as an “organic semiconductor device”) in which an organic semiconductor material is used is attracting great attention since the device is expected to have various advantages compared to a device in the related art in which an inorganic semiconductor material such as silicon is used.
For example, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) or organic thin film solar cells (organic photovoltaics: OPV) are known as the organic semiconductor device.
It is known that a dispersion (conductive nanoink) containing a dispersion medium and inorganic nanoparticles such as metal nanoparticles is used as a material for forming a conductive circuit and an electrode in such an organic semiconductor device.
For example, WO2011/114713A discloses a “nanoink composition containing inorganic nanoparticles, an organic π-conjugated ligand, and a solvent, wherein the organic π-conjugated ligand is π-bonded to the inorganic nanoparticles and the nanoink composition, has electrical conductivity due to the strong π-bonding and approach between the particles ([claim 1]).
In addition, JP2014-236064A discloses that a rear surface electrode layer is formed in a method for manufacturing an organic thin film solar cell using a dispersion medium containing metal nanoparticles and an organic π-bonded ligand ([claim 1] and [claim 2]).